


Anything and Nothing

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, this a collection on nonesense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Just a collection of things, shorts basically.





	1. Chapter 1

The septic egos were ready to meet the markiplier egos…. granted this had been a long time coming, but most of them were too nervous to actually say hello. It was Dark who invited the bunch to the meeting.

It didn’t go over well.

What Shneep noted was that all of them were trying to take over the channel. Why would they want this, he couldn’t fathom. The septic egos acted like a family everything was planned out and acted. Don’t they realize if Mark dies they die as well, hopefully they realized that if Mark gets injured or sick it reflects to them as well. He was going to need some whiskey after this.

Marvin was uncomfortable to say the least. One of these guys wasn’t even a ego… ok he probably was at some point, but something happened…. nobody seems to care. Then there’s Dark he keeps trying to get him to show off his magic. The pink one Wilford was his name kept showing him “magic tricks” of a knife….. he didn’t think he would see so much carnage, and that was a presentation. He was going to spend time with Anti and the old ladies in the crafts circle. He really wanted to run out.

Jackie couldn’t stand for this, he was a superhero godamnit but his family was still there and they needed to be protected. At least he sat next to this guy Bim, he kept showing him pictures of his gardens. Also his dates with Wilford, they made a cute pair. At least he got a sane character to sit next to. Dark made his skin crawl.

JJ was bored put of his skull, he tuned out as soon as he got there. He was just playing on his phone, and nobody noticed he had headphones on, so he really had no idea of what was actually happening.

Chase needed a drink. These guys were too much, and were probably going to make him loose his sobriety. He’s so close to six months. Eh at least Jack promised movie night after this. Oh fuck he forgot he gets to pick the movie and snacks because of his benchmark sobriety. Yeah just think about that, and not the murder on screen.

Anti was the most upset. Dark kept referring to him by name as a new force to be reckoned with. Sure he was extremely powerful, but he would rather crochet, and bake with Robbie who thank the gods is not here. That Google bot keeps making him glitch out. He needed his crochet needles to fidget with.

“So as this concludes this introductory meeting, any questions septic egos?” Dark finishes

Shneep actually speaks up. “Uh yes…. have you guys figured out that if Mark dies you die too. I mean not to put a damper on taking over the channel, but you guys seriously haven’t noticed how Mark’s health effects you?”

The room falls into a deep silence. “Qhat are you talking about doctor?” Dark hisses

“Dude are you serious? Just look at us we all have the same scars as Jack, and we feel everything he feels to an extent.” Chase says getting up.

The rest of the septic egos followed.

“I can’t believe this.” Jackie mutters

“They’re suppose to be older.” Marvin sighs

“Older doesn’t mean smarter.” Anti retorts

“Yeah, at least its movie night.” Shneep smiles being the last to exit.


	2. Party crasher (DarkWeb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a party, and Dark is concerned.

Wilford was trying to calm down Dark who for all intensive purposes was freaking out.

“Wilford I don’t understand what part could he possible be going to every week? I’m afraid my Bing has been unfaithful. What if this is being done by force. Androids don’t bruise.” Dark in his ever growing freak out lashed his auras all over the place.

Wilford being the same one (shocker) in this situation just sighed. “Darkling my dear why don’t you ask Bing when he returns? Keep up this fussing Celine and Damien will be up in arms.”

Dark growls. “We’re all freaking out…. you aren’t helping William we are going to the address Bing told us the party is being held.” With a quiet whoosh Dark sank into the shadows.

Wilford frowned. “This won’t turn out well. Oh Trimmer my love I’m done with my meeting where are you?” Wilford sung as he exited the meeting room looking for his love.

……..

“And roll for initiative, it’s….” The DM screams as Dark materializes out of the shadows.

The rest of the party including Jackie, and Bing yell in fright. One of the party members faints. Bing’s eyes glitch and return to the orange and black they normally are.

Dark pauses"…… Bing what kind of party is this? He looks generally confused as most of the party members have fled.

“Fuck… wait Dark what the fuck. Why are you here?” Jackie exclaims crossing his arms, he’s in casual wear minus a masquerade mask.

“Dark… dude what… I told you this was a dnd party. You know dungeons and dragons.” Bing replies giving a mechanical whirl of a sigh. “Well Jackie we need to find a new group. I was so close to leveling up too.”

Jackie nods looking over to Dark. “So want in next time? I mean it’s kind of fun to see partners in a party together.”

“I have absolutely no idea what any of this means…. this isn’t any party I’m familiar with.” Dark replies blankly. “I’m sorry my love.” He turns to Bing looking ashamed.

Bing smiles softly. “Nah du-Dark it’s alright. You know what now I have a chance to Dm, oh Jackie can help you make a character while I plan a session… oh yeah Jackie go get Anti involved as well I love his characters remember that grandma barbarian.”

Jackie chuckles. “Man this new session will be fantastic. Homebrew right?”

“As always.” Bing responds as Jackie leaves.

“I uh sorry again Bing. We overreacted.” Dark looks away his aura shrinking behind him.

Bing kisses Dark’s lips. “You can make it up to me by playing my game. How’s that sound.”

Dark hums pulling Bing close. “Anything for you my love.”

lostonehero  
@lostcybertronian I did it

2 notes  
Party crasher  
Wilford was trying to calm down Dark who for all intensive purposes was freaking out.

“Wilford I don’t understand what part could he possible be going to every week? I’m afraid my Bing has been unfaithful. What if this is being done by force. Androids don’t bruise.” Dark in his ever growing freak out lashed his auras all over the place.

Wilford being the same one (shocker) in this situation just sighed. “Darkling my dear why don’t you ask Bing when he returns? Keep up this fussing Celine and Damien will be up in arms.”

Dark growls. “We’re all freaking out…. you aren’t helping William we are going to the address Bing told us the party is being held.” With a quiet whoosh Dark sank into the shadows.

Wilford frowned. “This won’t turn out well. Oh Trimmer my love I’m done with my meeting where are you?” Wilford sung as he exited the meeting room looking for his love.

……..

“And roll for initiative, it’s….” The DM screams as Dark materializes out of the shadows.

The rest of the party including Jackie, and Bing yell in fright. One of the party members faints. Bing’s eyes glitch and return to the orange and black they normally are.

Dark pauses"…… Bing what kind of party is this? He looks generally confused as most of the party members have fled.

“Fuck… wait Dark what the fuck. Why are you here?” Jackie exclaims crossing his arms, he’s in casual wear minus a masquerade mask.

“Dark… dude what… I told you this was a dnd party. You know dungeons and dragons.” Bing replies giving a mechanical whirl of a sigh. “Well Jackie we need to find a new group. I was so close to leveling up too.”

Jackie nods looking over to Dark. “So want in next time? I mean it’s kind of fun to see partners in a party together.”

“I have absolutely no idea what any of this means…. this isn’t any party I’m familiar with.” Dark replies blankly. “I’m sorry my love.” He turns to Bing looking ashamed.

Bing smiles softly. “Nah du-Dark it’s alright. You know what now I have a chance to Dm, oh Jackie can help you make a character while I plan a session… oh yeah Jackie go get Anti involved as well I love his characters remember that grandma barbarian.”

Jackie chuckles. “Man this new session will be fantastic. Homebrew right?”

“As always.” Bing responds as Jackie leaves.

“I uh sorry again Bing. We overreacted.” Dark looks away his aura shrinking behind him.

Bing kisses Dark’s lips. “You can make it up to me by playing my game. How’s that sound.”

Dark hums pulling Bing close. “Anything for you my love.”


	3. Snapped

Dark and Bing were on a break, well it was more like Dark fucked up and Bing is still pissed about it. Dark cared more about destroying Mark then their own anniversary.

Google or Blue Bing calls him since he doesn’t want to call each of them Google. He was strolling by smirking. “Oh is the little defect still crying over loosing his master. Dsrk never loved you, stupid defect.” Blue taunted.

This would cause normally Bing to break down in his room, but he was still heartbroken and he turned that into anger. “You know what you fucking prototype… yeah you heard me Blue. We both know you’re fucking incomplete. I might be a rejected defect but at least I’m not a fucking slave to my primary objective, I fucking deleted that shit and made my own goals what I need to complete. You’re still.stuck on destroy humanity. For fucks sake Blue grow up, destroy humanity then what? You and I know both know what will happen to all of you if you complete your primary objective. Hence why I deleted mine.” Bing snapped nearly punching the stunned Google bot in the artificial jaw.

Google blue was left speachless. His processor was in overdrive trying to comprehend what Bing just told him. He could delete his primary objective, if so how? How could that defect do it? And how could he know Blue was just a prototype?

………

Dark entered the Googles domain looking for Bing. “Have any of you seen Bing?” The dark figured asked

The four googles didn’t even look up. “We have not. Go check his room.” The four spoke in unison.

Dark sighed not even going to try. He headed off to Bing’s room with a gift in tow along with a special outfit he’s wearing. With a soft knock Dark heard a come in from Bing.

Dark entered seeing Bing working on one of his many machines. “Bing I needed to apologize… my behavior was awful, and i should of never yelled at you. It was our one year anniversary and I fucked it up.”

Bing looked up glaring, but it quickly turned to a small smile when he saw Dark’s outfit. Bing really wanted to look upset, but Dark was wearing Wilford’s clothes and had 3d glasses on. “You know I really want to be mad at you” he holds up a hand stopping Dark. “But I really love how that looks on you, so uh how about a kiss, and some private time, and we’ll call it even…. I kind of blew up at Blue so…”

Dark smiles softly sitting on the bed next to Bing. “Don’t worry Bing you can still be mad. I just want you back. I really dislike sleeping alone.” He muses as he watches Bing open up his gift.

Bing’s entire face flashes orange. “I was thinking my love. You can be the master sometimes.”

Bing’s voice is glitchy from overwhelmed emotions flooding his circuits. “Oh Dark you won’t be sleeping alone for awhile.”

Dark smiles kissing his loves cheek.


	4. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti observes.

Anti stayed out of most things. He didn’t like getting involved in the drama, and all of the egos thought the worst of him. Jack says it will get better, but it hasn’t. Jack did get him a new set of crochet hooks and a shit ton of yarn so they’re even…. actually no they are not he needed to make Jack a new sweater as thanks.

But oh this was pissing the glitch off. Marvin he was like the quintessential rage temper Irishman. Once you got him pissed off it was hard to calm him down, and right now all he was doing was lashing out at Bim. Well not unprovoked they kept egging each other on, and it was pushing Anti off. They just needed to fuck and get this over with.

Thing was Anti had no idea how to set someone up, so he did what any normal glitch demon would do. Force mervin to watch a feed of Bim singing to his plants…..

This ended up backfiring… Marvin was absolutely entranced by Bim’s singing, but then Bim stopped and changed, and that made Marvin shout running out of the room. Anti wasn’t actually paying attention so he had no idea what happened he just shrugged and cut the feed.

It was a few days later when he heard the familiar shouting from Marvin, but this time it was a argument over…..demons? Now this got Anti’s attention, and Marvin was talking with Bim. Where did this even come from?

Granted Anti wasn’t familiar with the American demons they were discussing, but he didn’t really care because after the loud conversation they ended up with their lips locked clumsily going to the magicians room.

At least no more temper for the moment. Anti thought heading back to his room to crochet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim and Marvin anyone


	5. I didn't mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford is a monster fucker pass it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bim will always be a wendigo in anything I write unless stated otherwise.

Bim tried hard to keep control, he always had some sort of human smoothie in a thermos so he can do all the jobs Wilford asks of him. Sometimes though after like the third dead body of the day all of the carnage makes Bim so hungry. Well he has food he just needs to chew and crunch bone. Wilford has been off in his own world as he exited the studio. So Bim did what he does best, since he couldn’t host his own game show anymore, and he wasn’t confident in his singing. He was good at gardening. He was getting off track.

He was hungry. He let his antlers grow, his deer tail show. Spines erupt from his back as his hands turn to sharp claws. His mouth was filled with razor teeth as his eyes looked hallowed and black. He crouch down next to the body ripping off his shoes in annoyance as his clawed feet ripped through.

He began to RIP the clothes off and tore open the dead man’s chest cavity like it was made of paper. He greedily reaped the rewards from inside. The liver was his favorite, it’s like jello. He was practically purring as he carved out the insides with his mouth crunching bone, and lapping up the blood like a cat.

Bim was so engrossed in eating that he didn’t hear the door open, or the cocking of a gun.

A loud bang filled the air as Bim felt pain in his back. Black ooze began to spill out of his chest. Since he’s eating he isn’t going to loose control. He growled turning around but froze when he saw Wilford.

“Oh..Oh no.. Wilford please you weren’t suppose to find out.” Bim coughed up the bullet spitting it out getting up. He wanted to cry.

“Oh you foul demon get out of my Bim.” Wilford demanded running up to Bim grabbing both of his antlers.

Bim was afraid of hurting Wilford, so he just started to cry. He tried in vain to wipe the blood off his mouth with his already blood soaked hands. He started to hiccup because of his crying.

Wilford pulled Bim closer until their lips were locked together. After a long moment Wilford released the shocked Bim. “Isn’t true loves kiss suppose to fix this? Bim come on please fight this beast.”

Bim started to blush a grey all over his face. “W-wilford I am the demon… I’m a wendigo…. I can give in my resignation.”

Wilford growled and pulled Bim into a rough kiss forcing the younger ones mouth open. This caused the pair to crash to the ground as Bim lost control of his legs. Wilford was quickly unbuttoning Bim’s suit. “Trimmer if I hear that one more time I will be forced to kiss you into believing in yourself. This is a better time then any to tell you I love you.”

Bim was dumbstruck but was overcome by feelings that he kissed Wilford. “Can I finish eating though?”

Wilford removed himself from Bim getting up. “Go ahead, but I want to watch dearie.”

Bim sighed at the pun crawling back over to the body.“ Thank you…. I really do love you.”

“I loved you since I first layed my eyes on you.” Wilford retorts.

Bim smiles showing off his sharp teeth, and Wilford’s heart flutters.


	6. The one where Bim is a siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Bim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know if you want me to continue any of these just ask.

Marvin was entranced as the singing filled his ears. He was going to yell at Bim for the stupid flowers. But all of that fell to the waist side when the singing reached his ears. It sounded like honey, and whiskey. He needed more. He was walking towards the noise not even noticing that JJ, and Jackie were confused watching Marvin walk towards silence.

Marvin ended up in the markiplier studio. Where Bim was singing as he cleaned up blood off the set. Marvin hugged Bim frolic behind causing the singing to stop suddenly snapping Marvin out of his trance. They both scramble away from each other.

“Marvin what the fuck? Why are you here?” Bim held up the spray bottle of bleach as a defense.

Marvin looked dumbstruck trying to figure out what happened. “I heard music…. uh singing and I wa-no needed to find the source.”

Bim coughed and looked away his face growing red. “I thought that was a myth. Fuck fuck fucking shit.” He just needed to throw himself in the ocean where nobody could follow him swim.

“You thought…. oh….. OH SHIT YOU AREN’T HUMAN ARE YOU?” Marvin yelled grabbing Bim’s suit.

Bim looked embarrassed. “Yeah I’m not…. I’m a uh merman I guess I really don’t like talking about it.” He was fidgeting with his tie.

Marvin was taken aback letting go. Sirens only lured people they wanted to eat, but they needed to be in the sea for that to work. But wait they could only lure one on land their ….. oh no. He swallowed letting his thoughts calm. “Bim uh do you know why I came to your signing?”

“Because I wanted to drown you? To be honest I really have no idea I’m not uh how you would say verse in what I am.” Bim sighed. “I apologize I really much prefer being human then what I am actually am.”

“Uh no no no Bim don’t apologize it’s my fault. Here how about I make it up to you for once since this is the first time it’s my fault.” He says trying to lighten the mood, he got a smile out of Bim at least. “ come on fish boy you’re taking me to the beach I have to collect seashells for a spell. I’ll buy you dinner.”

Bim chuckles. “Oh please Marvin you call that making it up. You’re buying me dinner and dessert.”

Marvin smirks feeling a warmth grow in his chest. “Fine egomanic.”


	7. The worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti hates his birthday

Anti hated his birthday. The only one who cared was Jack because he knew the truth about Anti. So he just set himself in his room to hide, that was until he heard a soft noise outside his window.

It was a tiny kitten who was meowing staring up at the glitch. Anti just teleported down and picked up the small creature. It was the fluffiest black cat he has ever seen. He wrapped the cat up in a blanket and brought it back to his room.

Ok he did some research and the cat looked old enough for soild food, and while he did that he kept the kitten in his hoodie while he shopped for essentials. It’s his birthday he might as well do what he wants.

After he bought and set everything up the cat had refused to leave Anti’s hoodie, so when he decided he needed to get food the cat remained in his hood. He was looking through the fridge when he felt a glare on his back.

“Oh if it isn’t the glitch bitch. Don’t you have your own food free loader.” Marvin sneered glaring at the demon.

The small black cat poked her head out meowing at Marvin. “I thought you left my hood. Come on Floof you need to get out.” The glitch played Marvin no mind as he attempted to pull the kitten out of his hood, but she just climbed back up and sat in his hood.

The magician paused. “Why do you have a cat?”

Anti sighs. “She was outside my window, and it’s my birthday so I took her. Besides her mother or siblings were nowhere in sight.”

Marvin summons a handful of plush toys and hands them to Anti. “Take these for her.” The magician had a soft spot for cats.

Anti nods teleporting back to his room to lay them out.

……

Word got around fast for one Anti had a cat, and it was also his birthday. When Anti finally left his room again it was night, and he stumbled over a giant pile of gifts. Some with Floof’s name and some with his name. All said happy birthday.

Anti smiles and cried as the other watched him hug the gifts. Ok maybe they needed to be kinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I'm venting about my shitty birthday today.  
> paypal.me/Lostonehero if you guys want to help me out college textbooks have run me dry.


	8. Would it be a sin

“If I can’t help falling in love with you.” Bing sung to himself while he ironed Dark’s suit. He was happy for once doing something for someone else.

“Bing what are you doing?” Dark asked entering his room watching his love do his laundry. “I can bring that to the laundry mat.”

“Oh Dark it’s no problem I’m happy to work on it. I’m happy to do things for you.” Bing smiled at Dark who smiled back.

“Bing my love no. Don’t waste your time on that.” He grabs the android’s hands pulling him into a embrace. “Just focus on us. I want to spoil you my love”

Bing glitched and sputtered. “Dark please I need to do this so you don’t get upset.”

Dark froze. “Bing what are you talking about I won’t get upset.”

Bing shook his head and pulled away starting to iron again. “Of course you will whenever mom didn’t do the chores dad got upset, and one day mom didn’t wake up because she didn’t do the chores and dad got upset.”

Dark swallowed. “Bing were you human before becoming a ego?”

Bing stopped turning off the iron now buttoning the suit top. “Yeah I was. I know many others aren’t well weren’t human before like the Jim’s. I just didn’t think it was important I didn’t accomplish much when I was alive anyway I died at age 20.”

“May I ask how? My love you don’t have to answer we don’t have to know.” Dark quickly adds not wanting to upset Bing.

“Eh it wasn’t anything bad I guess. I died in the hospital from a punctured lung. It sucked because I just got a full ride to college because of code I created. Eh my ribs were cracked and it punctured my lung.” The android says this like it wasn’t a big deal.

“You were hit by a car weren’t you. I’m sorry Bing.” Dark looks confused as he hears Bing laugh.

“Hit by a car, Dark that’s funny. Nah my father beat me and left me on the side of the road after he saw me kiss a man.” Bing hums as he finishes doing Dark’s laundry under a shocked gaze.

“Bing sweetheart, friend, my love.” Dark’s voice was layered by both Damien and Celine’s voice. “That isn’t funny.”

“Why not I would rather laugh at my own misfortune then pity myself besides if it wasn’t for my death I would of never met you.” Bing smiles and hugs the conflicted Dark. “I’ll see you later the googles are going to help upgrade my body and it’s because I can’t upgrade my back.” Bing gives Dark a quick kiss as he runs out.

Dark’s aura flared as Bing left. They will protect Bing even if it cost them their life.


	9. Memes

“So I would say dank kids on my lawn correct.” Dark asks looking at a large pile of notes on his lap watching Bing for any sign of praise.

Bing let’s out a windows error noise before speaking. “Dark no its gets these damn kids off my lawn.”

Dark quickly erases that and makes a new note. “So how would I go about using fellow kids in a sentence? Am I correct to say that I am able to say it?”

“Yeah you’re fine just it’s more of a thing to type out as an ironic saying.” Bing sighs looking at Dark.

“So is that the same with up dog?” The older ego cringes hearing the metal desk get crushed.

Bing let’s go looking embarrassed. “Uh sorry dude. That’s enough lessons for today you have important work to do. You are the head here and I’m just a defect.” Bing adds rushing out of the room mutter curses in binary.

Dark hears the googles yell “Bing clean your mouth out now.” He didn’t even know the googles could get offended. It was a good lesson today besides he got to hang out with Bing. He might be the great darkiplier, but he had yet to ask the younger ego out. And these lessons on memes were so confusing at least Bing was patient with him. Also note to self get Bing a new desk, and skateboard.


	10. Broken

Marvin was messing around and somehow ended up in Anti’s room with Jackie playing tag. They left the room in shambles. It was Anti’s room why should they care. He’s the bad guy.

There was a scream that was heard and felt throughout the entire septic household. The screams were coming from Anti’s room they quickly fell into quiet sobs.

Shneep was the only one brave enough to open the door. “Anti why were you screaming?” The German doctor asked.

The glitchy ego looked up tears staining his face. “Someone broke my mirror.” Anti held up a antique mirror it was shattered and the handle was snapped in two. “It was a gift from a important someone. They are no longer with us.” The demon began to wail again.

“Anti come on we can get you a new one.” Shneep sighs rolling his eyes at the glitch. Hes probably trying to play us again.

“Yeah ok go ahead bring back my dead brother reverse this curse I’m stuck under and oh maybe on your way back find the witch who took away my choices in life because I have PTSD from war. ” Anti hisses pushing everyone out and sealing his door shut.

The rest of the egos looked at each other as they listened to Anti whail. “Yeah yeah keep crying. Like any of use believe a villain like you .”

The crying ceased at Shneeps words. “And I wonder why’s that? What the fuck do you think the curse did you shitty excuse for a doctor? Make me liked no dumbass everyone and thing I come in contact hates my guts it doesn’t matter that i look like a monster now that’s just a cherry on top.”

Of course none of the egos believed him and just left the crying demon alone as they went about their life.


	11. Final moments to first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date

Bing was finally going to do it. His core was opened he just need to surge the wires and his memory would corrupt and he would finally be gone. No more defect no more being useless no more pity. He would be gone finally at peace. He had the jumper cables in his hand and he was about to connect the wires until he heard a voice.

Today was the day Dark was finally going to take Bing on a date. Well hopefully he doesnt scare the cute android… he thinks that is what they were called but he was not the best when it came to technology. “Bing you’ve been gone for the past three days. I request your assistance today.” The two toned voice spoke.

Bing turned around throwing the jumper cables at Dark in shock. Fuck fuck he fucked up so bad. The cables were now stuck in the wall behind Dark. “Shit I uh dude no un fuck Dark I’m so sorry you scared me.” Bing’s face lit up orange and his core whirled loudly.

Dark nearly giggled, Bing actually called him dude, and wasn’t scared to do so. Oh and he even blushes a cute orange. Oh right right he still needed to ask him out. “ Bing I will repeat myself I request that you help me on my tasks today. So finish your maintenance and meet me in my office.” The demon remains blanked face. Damien and Celine were now yelling at the demon. That isn’t how you ask someone out. Ok maybe Dark was a bit rusty when it came to his own feelings.

Bing was in a state of shock what would the great Darkiplier use him for? How could he even be of service? The googles were way better then him. Uh fuck shit sucide can wait he was actually needed. “Yes du-Dark right away just let me change.” Bing watched the demon leave. He was producing static from his vocal unit. Oh geez he was so fucking nervous but excited the great Darkiplier came to him personally. Like wow. He so glad he paused on the jumper cables.

……..

Dark was pacing in his office arguing with the two beings in his head. He needed everything to go perfect. Who was he kidding Bing thinks Dark is asking him to do chores. Of course he can mold people to his will but he didn’t care about any of them. Why did he screw up so badly, and he did this while Bing was fixing himself. God he was just really bad at this.

A knock on his door spurred the demon out of his thoughts. “Come in.” Dark answers quickly sitting behind his desk.

Bing opens the door with a sheepish look. “Hello uh what is it that you needed from me Dark.” The android looked so nervous and static laced his voice.

Dark paused motioning for Bing to close the door. “I want you to locate and bring me to the nearest tailor then take me to the nearest restaurant afterword.” Right that was a good first date buying Bing clothes. Then going to a meal wait fuck can Bing even eat. Dark’s face did not reflect his inner struggle.

Bing stopped processing the request. “Dude are you asking me out?” The static lacing Bing’s voice made it almost impossible for Dark to process what Bing was saying.

Dark’s form seems to relax. Only slightly. “Yes Bing why else would I have asked you to come to my office.” The demon smiles at the android.

Bing’s mind crashes, the GREAT MOTHER FUCKING DARKIPLIER wants to take this stupid defect on a date. “Yes sir.” Bing could only respond.

“It’s just Dark, Bing. I’m so glad you said yes.” Dark gets up moving and grabs the Androids hand leading him out through his shadows.


	12. Heaven of trouble

Long ago Anti was Able, and Able was a angel. He wanted more power and fame. He wanted more, and was willing to fight for what he ended up paying for his desires with a slash on his neck that will never heal and the loss of his wings. He became a demon and he preferred it this way.

…….

It took a hell of a lot of time but Anti finally got accepted back in the septics. Everyone was weary, but Jack said give Anti a second chance, and so they did. It was a long hard process but one by one they found something about Anti they liked.

…….

J.J

JJ didn’t want to forgive Anti, but to his annoyance the glitch was a marvel when it came to videos. Everything that glitch touched made the fans go wild, and JJ could respect that. What really surprised the mute was that Anti knew sign, and could hold a conversation. Only Shneep was the other one who could sign, and he was the translator. This made JJ feel normal in the weirdest way.

What really set Anti for forgiveness was when JJ suggested a video of them together. Anti was actually hesitant, but he would do it if JJ wouldn’t freak out when Anti possessed him, JJ agreed.

The video went off without a hitch the fandom was burning, and JJ was the cause with Anti. So many theories about him were coming through, and he felt like he was the star. He couldn’t be happier and thanked Anti profusely. The glitch only shrugged, but did hand the mute ego a sweater saying he was trying to vent in different ways.

Oh JJ loved the sweater and wore it so many times. Anti was embarrassed but grateful JJ was his friend, and family.

……..

Chase

Chase had many reasons to be upset with Anti, nightmares, getting divorced, and limited visits with his kids. But the last part was more of Stacy’s fault. Anti had a lot to make up for. Chase saw the glitch bitch was trying but he didn’t care for it.

Anti came barging in Chase’s room one night with a pissed expression. Chase if in a better mindset would of thought Anti was slipping into old habits, but he was drunk and had a gun to his head. Anti tore the gun from Chase’s grip and forced him to drink water.

Chase doesn’t really remember much from that night, but he does know that Anti saved his life so he was kind of in debt to the gl-Anti. Anti didn’t want anything but a crochet partner , so that is what Chase did. Everyday he got better at crocheting, Anti was already a master, but he was making progress and it made him happy.

Chase loved that Anti asked him to do this. Sure he is still depressed but now he can’t off himself he has a blanket for his kids to finish, and a fuck you blanket for his ex.

……..

Shneep

Shneep wanted nothing more then to stab Anti in the heart for his bullshit. But…. but he was a good man and wouldn’t step to the demons level. That was until Anti set up a appointment with the good doctor. Shneep was more surprised then upset seeing Anti sitting on the exam table with a nervous expression.

“I made this appointment so you can get your anger out on me…… have fun Doctor.” Anti spoke with a nervous look on his face like he fucked up.

“Anti you are my patient now. I cannot in good faith harm you. I will however give you a checkup, and a physical.” Shneep retorted looking at Anti up and down. He was always hunched over the good doctor realized, he needed to check that out.

What Shneep realized was Anti was undernourished, underweight, injured, and the wound on his neck never stopped bleeding. Long story short Anti was the definition of a mess.

“You will come back every week Anti so I can check on your progress. Follow the instructions to the letter. I do not care that you are a demon you should not be this underweight, and don’t get me started on that slash on your neck. Heavens above I’m surprised you are alive let alone able to harm us. Forgive my language but fuck me Anti.” Shneep gave Anti a list of things to do.

The following visits Shneep noted Anti gained a little weight, he was covering his neck even though he always bleed through, but he looked better. Shneep was happy with Anti’s improvements, and began to learn a bit more about him.

Shneep let his guard down, and wasn’t mad about it he was actually beginning to like the demon as crazy as it sounded. Anti was family, and he took care of family.

……

Marvin

Marvin didn’t really have anything against Anti. He never did anything to him, and rejected the deal Marvin wanted. In hindsight that should of been a clue that Anti didn’t want to own Marvin, but the magician is dense and it took a question to the demon to learn that.

Besides that Marvin is actually close with the demon. The magician has been teaching Anti how to cook. It was going as well as a house fire, but Anti was trying. The attempts made Marvin laugh too many times to count.

Geez Anti is like a little brother to him.

…….

Jackie

The superhero had a reputation to keep, but Anti did help him come out, and helped him stop using a binder in favor of asking Shneep for chest surgery. Anti was suppose to be evil, and against this family, but he did say he wanted to change. Anti had stuck to it even stumbling a bit but always got back up to try again.

Anti did almost burn down the house, but seeing Marvin on the floor with laughter, and a embarrassed Anti Jackie easily connected the dots.

The best part about Antis change is that Jackie now had a new craft buddy to make clothes with. Anti made a good part of the family, Jack was right.

…….

“Anti this is the fifth time you’ve come to me complaining about your back. All I see are bruises nothing else. I understand you are in pain but you need to stop leaning on the bruises and you’ll heal.” Shneep sighed watching Anti put his shirt back on. “Now come on it’s movie night.”

Anti just grumbled floating behind Shneep as they headed to the living room. Jack chose the movie it was a disney film. Everyone was on the couch Anti decided to lay on the floor on his stomach.

Everybody ended up falling asleep together.

CRACK SNAP

The loud sound woke up the superhero. Where was it coming from, was the house breaking, did a tree fall? Jackie heard the noise again and it came below him, and he only saw Anti. His shirt was wet that was weird none of them has drinks nor spilled them on Anti’s back. Then the smell of blood hit him.

Oh no

Oh no

No no fuck

Jackie’s thoughts were screeching to a halt. Anti was bleeding from his back, and the cracking is his bones. He wanted to throw up Anti looked like he was in so much pain. Jackie managed to remove himself from the couch without waking anyone up.

Anti’s knuckles were white, and his eyes were screwed shut in agony.

“Hush Anti what do you need me to do?” Jackie asked trying not to touch Anti’s back.

“Take…..off…shirt….” Anti barely got out through gritted teeth. He saw stars when Jackie touched his back, but his shirt was now off. He could hear Jackie gag, that means gore. The superhero couldn’t stand seeing guts or bloody bones.

Jackie held back his vomit. “Things are…. oh” Jackie attempted to shield himself from the spray of blood and bits of flesh as something sprouted from Anti’s lower back.

Anti nearly screamed, but as fast as it happened it was gone the pain was finally gone. He was sore but the pain was gone. He got up slowly to sit looking at Jackie who has blood on his face. “Oh shit Jackie I’m so sorry.” Anti went to go and try to comfort Jackie but a newfound weight on his back startled him. Craning his neck Anti froze, two giant white feathered wings were on his back. He reached for his neck in his stunned state, he was still bleeding what the fuck.

Jackie stared at Anti wide eyes. “What the fuck?”

“What the fuck?” Anti echoed


	13. Itchy Itchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to heaven of trouble.

“Anti I would love it if you would clean up your feathers, and uh oh. Anti are you molting?” Shneep poked his head in Anti’s room where the glitch was focusing intently on his wing pulling out loose feathers.

“Yes I am, and it’s annoying. I’ll clean up later just let me…..” he let’s out a glitched shriek and his wings puff out spreading across the room, a puff of feathers litter the floor. “Can I have some baby powder this itching is driving me up the wall.”

Shneep slightly scared from the shriek but then chuckles. “Anti molting takes a week to my knowledge baby powder won’t help. Also don’t worry about the feathers we’ll help you out.”

Anti just groans falling back.

……..

Marvin and Jackie are currently helping Anti fix his wings. “You’re worse then a cat shedding.” Marvin huffs.

“Yeah well you would know.” Anti growls not able to make a good comeback because hes focused on his wings.

“Well I think it’s a good thing I’m going to use these feathers to make a pillow er maybe two pillows.” Jackie smiled putting the loose feathers in a black garbage bag.

“Oh well isn’t that grand.” Anti snapped puffing pit his wings trying to alleviate his itching.

Marvin coughed trying not to choke on the puff of feathers. “Anti warn us.”

“I can’t help it.” The glitch was whining.

“Did you try water?” Jackie tried to ask but was met with a glare.

“Oh no Jackie that wasn’t my first thought.” Anti bit back sarcastically. “Sorry… I’m just not ok.”

Jackie smiles softly. “It is ok Anti I would be the same way if I was like this and there was no quick way to fix it.”

Marvin nods. “Yeah remember the time I gave myself scales and the only way to get rid of them was to let them fall off naturally and how awful that was.”

Anti smile at the pair. “Oh thank you guys. Not to sound sappy but you guys are the best.”

“You do sound sappy.” Chase butted in sitting next to Jackie helping out. “But I guess I’ll join in the sappyness.”

“Oh wow Chase you’re leaving us out.” Shneep spoke while JJ just crossed his arms sitting down starting to help. Shneep sat down as well combing through Anti’s wings.

Anti was close to tears his heart full of different emotions. “I love my family.” He whispered but Jackie caught it.

Jackie didn’t say anything, but smiled softly.


End file.
